With improved connectivity and access of computers and other devices to various networks, it has become commonplace for different programs, or clients, to share access to the same information, such as data objects. Sharing of data objects enables the sharing of information in real-time across multiple, disparate clients, such as machines that are running multiple pieces of technology. Current techniques used to share information, such as data objects, between clients that utilize different languages are fairly limited and are inherently problematic. For instance, programs may implement their own mechanisms for sharing data, but doing so is generally cumbersome for the programmer, considering how much information may be shared among computers and other devices.